Only Save One
by Kagome the Chicken
Summary: Inuyasha has to make his decision on what girl he wants to be with. But when Naraku captures both girls and he can only save one..... Whom will he chose?
1. It's Hard to Be Sick

Only Save One

Chapter 1: _It's Hard to Be Sick_

"Kagome, watch out! Get over here quick!" Inuyasha said picking up Kagome, who was looking terribly ill. _What's wrong with her? She's usually up and running,_ he thought to himself running from the demon. _Is she ill?_

"WIND SCAR!" screamed Inuyasha, slicing the demon into two slices.

"Kagome, are you okay?" said Sango bending over and putting her hiriocus ( thank you Crazed up Chick!) down beside her.

"She's warm. Lets get her to Kaede's hut, maybe she'll know what's going on," said Sango looking at Inuyasha.

"I'll go. I will meet you guys at the fields later," he said, and then picked Kagome up again and rushed toward the village.

"Kaede, there is something wrong with Kagome. She's out cold, but her forehead is still very hot. Is she ill?" said Inuyasha with a worried face.

"Yes, Inuyasha, she is terribly ill. She will have to stay out of battle for a while. She seems to have gotten the flu," Kaede said, putting a cold cloth on Kagome's forehead.

"I will stay here with her. Meanwhile, will you tell the others that I am staying out of battle for couple of days with Kagome?" he asked looking down at Kagome, who was sleeping under about two or three sheets with her hair in a tiny pony-tail.

"Very well," she said, and walked out of the hut.

For awhile Inuyasha looked outside sitting by Kagome, keeping guard until he felt something warm placed on top of his hand.

"Kagome?"he said looking at her.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" she said sitting up, but Inuyasha placed her back down.

"Kaede says you caught the flu," he said, now putting his hands on her cheek.

"What are you doing?" she said looking at him.

"When you fainted, you looked so cold, and so helpless. Now you look warm and protected," he said sitting her up and embracing her.

"Inuyasha, I am protected," she said returning the embrace.

"Whenever I am here, in this position, or anywhere with you, I am protected. And don't forget I am always here for you, no matter what happens," she said, still hanging on to him.

"Kagome, I will always protect you, and I promise I will never leave you if you never forget about me," he said bringing her even closer.

"Inuyasha, I could never forget you. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't, it would hurt to much."

"I won't forget about you either. Ever."


	2. More Small Talk, But Not for Long

Chapter 2: _More Small Talk, But Not for Long_

"Inuyasha," she said, but didn't want to speak._ What if he really does have feelings fo me? Wait, what am I saying? I know we are 'friends,' but what if he really does like me more than that . . . but what about Kikyo? I dare not to bring up the subject . . . not at a moment like this . . ._

"Don't you believe me?" he said with a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Of course I believe you. It's just that . . . that I thought you were in love with Kikyo." _I AM SO STUPID! _she thought to herself.

"Will you stop talking about her! It's hard enough that she died, now you bring her back into my life!" he said pulling her closer to him.

"You are the worlds biggest jerk! Can't you see that humans have feelings too? I guess you wouldn't because you're the world's most stubborn idiot! Oh, wait, you would! On the fact that your feelings were crushed by that piece of pottery! Oh, what's her name? Oh yeah, right! Kikyo! I am leaving for a while, so don't you dare try to stop me!" she said, letting herself out of his reach.

"Kagome . . . WAIT!" he said.

"NO! I am not waiting around for you to tell me a lie! I spoke the truth and you know it!" she said.

"But Kagome . . ."

"SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIT!" Kagome screamed at him and ran off to the well crying.

_I cannot believe him! What a jerk!_ _He loves Kikyo, and he knows it! But then again, why would he try to stop me? Why did he say all those heart-pounding words in Kaede's hut?_ _I mean, if Kikyo and I were in a tight spot and he could only save one of us, whom would he chose? But like that would ever happen . . . _pondered Kagome.

Meanwhile,

"Inuyasha, INUYASHA! WAKE UP!" screamed Shippo, jumping on him again and again.

"Get off Shippo! Hey, where did Kagome go?"_ Duh, she's the one who did this to me! But I guess I deserve this . . . I made her so mad . . ._ he thought to himself.

"She went down the well, and looked very upset. What did you do to her?" said Sango, helping Inuyasha up.

"I know. I don't know. It doesn't matter," Inuyasha said.

"What do mean it didn't matter! I thought Kagome was everything to you!" said Miroku, looking very mad.

"Stupid monk. Kagome may be important, but-"

"But what, Inuyasha?" said a familiar, dark voice.

"Naraku," they all said at once, besides Shippo, who was hiding behind Sango.

"Have a little fight, Inuyasha? I suppose you must despise her," Naraku said.

"Never! I could never despise Kagome! Not if my life depended on it!" Inuyasha said, bringing his sword out.

"No need Inuyasha. I am just here to give you a warning. I would protect that beloved mortal girl of yours. It would be sad to lose her," he said, and was off.

"What a dork," Shippo said, laughing at his own joke.

A/N: Well, There was my second chapter! I hoped you liked! Big thank you to Crazed up Chick, Kendo Baby, and HannahCimsGwendolyn! Here is your chapter!


	3. Kikyo's Dream and Inuyasha's Confession

Chapter Three:_ Kikyo's Dream and Inuyasha's Confession_

"_The Shikon Jewel! Thanks."_

"_You traitor! TRAITOR!"_

"_The Jewel . . . finally a way for me to become a full demon!"_

"_Oh, NO! It's Inuyasha! Inuyasha STOP!" _said a nearby villager, her name lost to the ages.

"_Fools! What? Kikyo?" _stumbled Inuyahsa.

"_DIE INUYASHA!"_

"_What- Kikyo- I thought, I..."_

"Inuyasha! You ferocious DEMON! TRAITOR!" screamed Kikyo, waking up from her flash-back dream.

Meanwhile,

"Kagome, why don't you just talk to Inuyasha?" Said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mom, he isn't the kind of guy who forgives you that easily. But why should I apologize? He started the fight anyway!" said Kagome, looking mad, but also remembering that only a couple of hours ago, they were in Kaede's hut, hugging.

"But honey, if you really like him you would apologize," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"I do not like him!" said Kagome, now very mad._ Or do I? Oh my god! I can't believe I am thinking his! Do I love Inuyasha! 'Course I don't! I think..._

"Look, all I am saying is that you should apologize!" said her mom, glaring at her daughter.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," she said, and ran up the stairs, brushed her teeth, got her pj's on, and got in bed.

_Why should I apologize? He started it! If only we hadn't had that moment . . . but then again, that hug meant so much to me. It's almost like . . .who am I trying to kid, how could he like me? I mean, I am the reincarnation of the woman he loved, but does that mean he likes me? Would he still like me if I wasn't her reincarnation? I'd still love him . . . oh my god... I love Inuyasha._

"I love Inuyahsa!" she said running downstairs and out the door to the well.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

" InuyashaInuyasha ! Wake up!" said Kagome, leaning over on him.

"What? Kagome, is that you?" said Inuyasha, sitting up.

"Yeah. I wanted to apologize, and I sort of have to tell you something . . ." she said, now sitting in front of him.

"About time. I knew you'd come back. You owe me an apology," he said, smirking.

SMACK!

"What was that for?"said Inuyasha covering the red mark on his cheek with his hand.

"That's why I left you. You are so stubborn. I thought I wasn't going to come back until I realized . . ." she said.

"Realized what?"

"Inuyasha, do you like me at all?" Kagome said, acting really serious and mad.

"'Course I do." Inuyasha paused for a moment and continued in a very serious fashion. "Kagome, I realize something, too. I want you by myside. I want you to be there when I fight. I want you to be there when I get hurt. I want you to be there when I die. I don't want you to suffer; I want you to know the truth. I want that because I have deep feelings for you now, and I want you to be safe. I will always protect you," he said, and looked at Kagome. She thought for a moment, and thenbrought herself toward him. He looked down, and then returned the embrace.

"Inuyasha . . . ," she said, and then buried her face into his chest and fell asleep.

A/N: That was my third chapter! I really had fun writing this one. Oh yeah, thank you reviewers! You are the best! If it wouldn't be any trouble, maybe for this chapter I could get 10 reviews? I love to know what people think about my story, lol! Thanx! ; )

Oh, duckgirl566, I'll be going through the first two chapters very soon to check for grammar mistakes, but if you find any that haven't been fixed yet, could you please let me know? Many thanks! Oh, if I may ask . . . if "grammer" is your strong point, is spelling your weak point? Just kidding, LOL! Thanks!


	4. A Run In

Chapter 4: _A Run In_

" Wake up, you two! Let's go! INUYASHAAAAA! KAGOMEEEEE!" said Shippo at the top of his little lungs.

"Ship- what? That smell . . ." said Inuyasha, and took off.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" said Kagome. _Oh yeah, now I know. Why does he always do that? He expresses his feelings to me, and then goes looking for Kikyo. Well, it is to be expected. He must still love her. I have to stay away, but I can't! I just can't! I know I love him! He doesn't love me though . . . I think I am gonna be sick, _thought Kagome.

"I'm going for a walk!"

Meanwhile,

"Kikyo? Is- is that you?" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. What brings you to me? Why are you here!" she said, taking out her bow and arrow.

"No, Kikyo! I am not here for violence! I want to talk to you," he said.

"Very well," she repied.

"Kikyo, why do you hate me so much now? I haven't done anything! And about what happened fifty years ago, you can't still be mad about that?" he said again.

"I hate you because I am dead. I despise all living creatures, and you are so," Kikyo said.

" But Kikyo! You can't- I still have feelings for you!" he said.

"I might as well, but we are not meant to be. We are in two different worlds," she said again, running over to embrace him. Just then, Kagome walked straight in on the situation.

"You idiot! You Jerk! Inuyasha, I hate you! I don't care if you say you care for me, or . . . whatever! I am not listening anymore! Have a nice life, Inuyasha!" she said in a huff and started to run, when again, Inuyahsa grabbed her by the arms.

"We will meet again, Inuyasha," and Kikyo was off.

"Wait, Inuyasha! Let go of me! I am not taking this crap anymore! I am leaving for good!" said Kagome, trying to break free.

"I don't want you to leave. This is all really hard for me, don't you understand?" said Inuyasha pulling her to him once again.

"Inuyasha, please let go of me!" Kagome said.

"No! I will never let go!' he said, and held her even tighter.

And finally, she returned the love.

A/N: I promise the next chapter will be longer; this one would have been, but I had had it prewritten. I promise more action than in the previous chapters, and also a "sit" moment! Uh oh, Naraku coming . . .


	5. Naraku's Plot

Chapter 5- _Naraku's Plot_

"Kagome , please let me hold you a little more," Inuyasha said, bringing her even closer than before. When Kagome realized what she was doing, she brought herself out.

"Inuyasha, I am sorry, but I really can't do this. We should really go our separate ways," Kagome said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"You- you want to go separate ways? You can't. I won't let you! You promised you would never leave me!" said Inuyasha, trying to hold back his tears.

"That was before I saw you and Kikyo together! You just don't get it do you?" Kagome said, dropping to her knees. _I feel so sad; doesn't he know he has to chose one of us! I wish Kikyo never existed!_

"Kagome, please, don't be sad! What? You're not crying, are you? Only idiots cry!" he said deeply.

"I guess that would make you an idiot, on the count that you were crying too! SIT!" she said bringing him more tears.

"KAGOME! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!" he said getting up.

"You deserved it! I am going to Kaede's hut, so leave me alone!" she said.

"But I need to come with you, I need to . . ." he said again.

"No need! I can protect myself!"

Meanwhile,

"Hmm! What fools! Showing deep passion for one another. Pathetic. They will not be together for long though," Naraku said, looking at his servent, Mauki.

"Master, what do you plan to do to the couple?" said Mauki.

"I will kidnap the girl," he said deeply. "But it would only be fair if Kikyo comes. I will leave him to chose and protect one, and the other to die. This should pain Inuyasha deeply. He cares for both girls. But to think of what he would plan to do with me if I planned to kill that mortal, Kagome. I will leave him to suffer. I will move soon."

Meanwhile, again,

"He is such an idiot! ERRR! I will not go home, but I'm telling you, girl, he touches me more time . . . I kick him!" Kagome said, VERY determined.

" Kagome! You know Inuyasha! He does anything to be around you!" said Sango, trying to encourage her, but it didn't seem to work, yet.

_She can't be serious! Inuyasha HATES me! He would do anything to be with Kikyo! I hate him! I can not believe I fell for it! What a bastard! He doesn't know the thing about me! I HATE HIM!_ Kagome thought, crying loudly running into the other room.

"I never want to talk to him! Ever! He can love Kikyo! I just don't care anymore!" she screamed, and just then, Inuyasha came in.

"Don't care about what? Me? That's just damn fine! I try to love you, but I can't! Not anymore at least! Kagome, finally we agree on something!" he said shutting the door.

"We never agree, so why start now? Inuyasha, I want nothing to do with you, and you know what? I was in love, too, but I found a guy better than you'll ever be!" she said, facing the other way.

"Oh, yeah? Who?" said Inuyasha, starting to cry.

"Hey, guess you're an idiot, you're crying, and over the person you hate the most!" she said, whipping her head around.

"Just tell me," he said, his head in his hand.

"Hojo. He seems to like me more than you do. Besides, at least he is in love with me only, and a plus, I wouldn't have to come here and see you!" she said her cheeks wet with tears after she delivered more.

"Him? That hobo- I mean Hojo?" he said.

_What an idiot!_

A/N: This chapter is longer! I promise, no more fight/forgive! This is the end of that! I just needed to get it out of my system! Thank you to my wonderful, lovely, spifferific reviewers!


	6. Getting Closer

Chapter 6:_ Getting Closer_

"Yes, Hojo. He is the nicest, hottest, most protective . . ."

"I am far more protective for you than Homo will ever be! Don't you see, Kagome? You are the one I'll fight to protect . . ." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, right, as soon as you see Kikyo you will run away again,and then I'll go for a 'walk'. Then, I'll find you two cuddling. When Kikyo walks away, you'll say the 'you're the only one for me' crap. Inuyasha, get out for the final time! I mean FINAL!" she said, her face turning red. Inuyasha seemed to be trying to hold back his tears, but before he could do so, they sprang out of his eyes.

"K-K-Kagome! Why? I- I . . ."

"OUT!" she screamed at him.

"You know what? Fine! If you don't love me the way I love you, why don't you crawl back into your own time!" he said, eyes full of tears from telling her the words of his heart.

Meanwhile,

"Master, they are very close. I can smell them," said Mauki.

"Yes, Mauki. I can see them. Killing Kagura and Kanna was indeed a good plan to get the mirror. The two are in a terrible fight. Hmmmm. Love. I can see the broken heart in the girl's body," Naraku said to Mauki.

"Are you sure you want to kill the girl?" Mauki said.

"If that is Inuyasha's path. If he chooses Kikyo, the other mortal dies. The other way round for the opposite path. This is most amusing. I will slaughter the woman he leaves, to make his life more and more difficult," Naraku said again, walking down a black sand path with Mauki.

"Master . . . Lord Inuyasha will slaughter you if you touch either girl," Mauki said, stumbling over a rock.

"He will never do such a thing. I will not let him. HE WILL NOT KILL ME!" Naraku screamed loudly.

"M-master? W-we're getting c-closer."


	7. Kagome and Kikyo Are in Trouble

Chapter 7 : Kagome and Kikyo Are in Trouble

"Kikyo? Kikyo, are you here?" a small village girl said nervously.

"KIKYO? Kikyo, where are you- Kikyo, why are you crying?" said Mya, the young villager.

"A very long story, Mya. I do not want to scare you," Kikyo said, more tears flowing from her eyes.

"I am not scared! Kikyo, tell me!" Mya said, very angry.

"The- the one I love does not love me back. He loves another woman, one he seems deeply in love with. I cannot be a jealous woman, for he shared his love with me for quite a long while, until that mortal came and threw it away!" Kikyo said, standing up.

"Kikyo, are you saying that you are not mortal? You must be! You are the respected lady who loves and cares for the village! You cannot be a- a mutant!" Mya said, staring at Kikyo.

"A mortal I may not be, for it is known that the heart is a thing every living creature has. Since I am no longer in the world of the living, you might say that I no longer have a heart. Young Mya, you are wrong. I have a heart. You will be of my type soon." When Kikyo finished, she took out her bow and then her arrow, and shot Mya through the chest.

"Lady Kikyo, why . . . " and those were Mya's last words.

"As the girl was a brave one, I will leave her soul."

Meanwhile,

"Kagome, are you coming?" Sango yelled back to the hut.

"She'll never come in time. Lets leave," Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"You can go. I am waiting like a _friend_ would do. Unlike you, I am a very patient, and well taught to respect others. You though, you don't know what the word 'respect' means . . ." she said.

"Coming!" Kagome said cheerfully, ignoring the fact that Inuyasha was there.

"What, no . . . it can't be . . . " Inuyasha said, sticking out his nose and picking up a familiar scent.

"What is it now, Inuyasha? Kikyo coming? No? Lemme guess, scary demon? Ohhhh you think I'm scared, huh? Well, I'm not!" Kagome said stubbornly.

"No, get out of here quick," he said.

"Hmmmm! Guess Kikyo is coming!" Kagome said, very mad.

"No you idiot . . . it's Naraku!"_ Oh no, Naraku . . . what if he is here to take Kagome? He said to protect her . . . and I do! It's because I love her, and can't bear to watch another woman die._

"Hello Inuyasha," Naraku said coldly, and to Inuyasha's surprise, he had Kikyo lying on the ground behind him, out cold.

"Have you been following my advice? T his wench here was crying because she said she loved you, and the one behind you has a hole in her heart. You know why that is, Inuyasha? Because you broke it. You slaughtered her heart. It pains her every thought and action. I thought you cared for her," he said again.

"I do care for her, that's why I won't let you touch her!" said Inuyasha, being the protective hunk he was (in Kagome's world).

"Then why do you injure her?" Naraku said.

"I did not injure her! She was the one who injured me! She made me cry the first time I knew I loved her, but that changed. She started to make up all this . . ."

"Silence. Bring her to me."

"Never!"

"Bring her."

"NEVER!"

"Your choice," Naraku said, and stabbed Inuyasha so thathe fell hard. Naraku grabbed Kagome and Kikyo, and was off.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I have been so busy with school, family, and friends, that I almost forgot about my story! Well, here it is, and I hope you like it:)


	8. A Little Chat

Chapter 8: _A Little _Chat

"NO! NARAKU COME BACK WITH KAGOME . . . PLEASE . . ." said Inuyasha, dropping to the ground.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Sango said curiously._ Hmm. I knew he loved Kagome from the start! _"Idiot . . ." she said, chuckling to herself.

"Shut up Sango . . . how would like it if the one you cared for got taken away by a powerful demon? Not so good, huh?"

"Inu-..."

"Save it, Sango. Let me go find Kagome. She is already so mad at me . . . what did I do to upset her?" he said.

"Ummm, Inuyasha, how about the words you said to her? Words may not kill her, but they kill her heart. Kagome is a great person. Haven't you realized that yet?" Sango said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"'Course I have. . . .that's why she's mad . . .duh, I am such an idiot . . . Kagome, WAIT!" Inuyasha said, and took off.

Meanwhile,

"Kikyo, get off my leg . . . KIKYO!" Kagome said, finding herself in a cold, stone room, with Kikyo unconscious and laying beside her.

"You wench . . . get away," she said fiercely.

"Kikyo, why do you hate me?"

"Because you stole Inuyasha away from me. I hate you for that, and as you must already know, he used to love me. He doesn't love you, he only loves you because you are my reincarnation," said Kikyo coldly.

"You're wrong. Inuyasha loves me for who I am, not what I look like. Besides, you are just a piece of clay!" Kagome said angrily.

"Clay? I am much more than clay. I am a soul. Your soul, others' souls. Which reminds me . . . I'll be taking mine back."

A/N: I know this is wicked short, but I was in a rush and wanted to get at least something posted!


	9. A Fight Between Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update!

Chapter 9- _The Fight Between Two_

"Kikyo, Kikyo, NO! You can't take it; it's mine, not yours, You had it once, SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome screamed at Kikyo with tears washing down her cheeks.

"Are you mad? This was my soul first, I don't care if you need to be with Inuyasha; your soul and him will be mine!" she said looking down at her with a look of a bossy girl.

"Who's talking about me?" said a boy with long, silver hair that would shine when the small cracks in the window let little speaks of sun shine in.

"INUYASHA! Help me," said Kagome, crying even harder now.

"Kagome- what the . . ." said Inuyasha with a glance at her.

"Inuyasha, step back."

"Kik-" started Inuyasha, but he was interrupted.

"Now." Inuyasha stepped back, but when he realized what Kikyo was doing, he jumped in front of Kagome, and picked her up and went on the other side of the large, damp dungeon.

"What? You're on her side!" said Kikyo with rage.

"No . . . I am not on anyone's side . . ." he said.

"What? So, that means you are going to let her suck my soul right out of my damn body! Thanks, Inuyasha. For nothing. '

" But, but Kagome . . ." he said softly.

"But nothing! Go with her, I don't care," she said, trying to escape his grasp.

"No, no, no I won't do it. I am NOT leaving you here!" he said, trying with all of his strength to keep Kagome in his arms.

"Inuyasha, come with me. You love me, and you know it. Let go of that wench before I make you. Inuyasha, let goof her now," Kikyo said, bringing out her bow and her arrow.

"Inuyasha, go now, please. I can't stand the pain of you loving two people. Leave me, or I will let Kikyo kill me," she said staring at him and getting out of his reach. Kikyo started to take out an arrow when Inuyasha used Iron Reaver to break the bow into two.

"INUYASHA, ARE YOU MAD! KILLING HER IS THE ONLY WAY WE CAN BE TOGETHER! YOU LOVE ME, AND YOU KNOW IT!" said Kikyo in a roar.

"Don't you get it, Kikyo? I do love you, of course, but what about today? Can't you just forget the past and move on?" said Inuyasha, starting to cry.

"Speak for youself, Inuyasha. You always run after Kikyo, leaving me with a broken heart! Just go, Inuyasha I HATE YOU!" Kagome said, crying. She cried so hard, she hit the floor unconscious. Inuyasha ran over to pick her up.

"Forget about her," said a dark, familiar voice.


	10. Chapter 10

✮"Only Save One"✮

Chapter 10

The Fight for a Dear Life

"Naraku! Get away from her!" Inuyasha said failing to get her before Naraku.

"Why? So I can watch you win and live happily? I tink not. I would rather see you suffer and die." Naraku said putting a rope around Kagome's neck.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha said, glancing at Kikyo who was staring at Naraku with a blank face.

"What do you want wench?" Naraku said deeply.

"To let go of her," said Kikyo.

"So I can finish her myself."

"No, I have a much better idea." Naraku said smiling evilly. And threw a poisonous fog over to Kikyo Knocking her out.

"What is this a trick?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, NO! I have been planning this for a VERY LONG TIME!" said Naraku.

"And what exactly is this 'plan'?" Inuyasha said curiously.

"Well, You are going to fight me." Naraku said.

"Go figure, but why do you need them?" Inuyasha said a little scared.

"You are to chose one to save, the other to die. For good." Naraku said, glaring at the two beautiful women.

"What the-" Inuyasha said, but he was cut off, with the feeling of a sharp blade hit his shoulder.

"Have it your way! BACK LAS WAVE!" Inuyasha screamed, and a burst of light came from the tip of Inuyasha's glowing red sword. Naraku moved out of the way, just in time, and he and Inuyasha fought for what seemed like forever. After about two hours of bloody, gory battle, Naraku stepped infront of Kagome and Kikyo

" It is time." Naraku said deep, and slowly.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"Time is running out, and that will just kill them faster."Naraku said morbidly.

"Inuyasha, please save Kikyo, I won't make it anyway, just please..." and that SEEMED like the last words she would ever say, but...

"KAGOME! YOU CAN"T DIE! I LOVE YOU!" Inuyasha said, and lifted her up the ground.

"So that is whom you chose. Very well." said Naraku, and killed Kikyo with a trance of bad memories and death.

"Inuyasha, what did you say?" Kagome said softly.

"Kagome, I said I loved you, and I couldn't watch you die. I need you."♥


End file.
